1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable ceiling panel lifts and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus for installing ceiling panels without using ladders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable ceiling panel lifts is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable ceiling panel lifts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,999; 4,339,219; 5,397,207; 4,600,348; 4,120,484; and Des. 353,754.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus. The prior art includes support bases, lifts, and lift mechanisms for raising and lowering the lifts.
The general installing ceiling panel with using ladders of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus which has many of the advantages of the adjustable ceiling panel lifts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art adjustable ceiling panel lifts, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes lift support assemblies each including a support base member and a pair of support rail members being spaced apart and extending upwardly from the support base members; and also includes wheel assemblies upon which the lift support assemblies are mounted with each of the wheel assemblies including a bracket member and a wheel being rotatably mounted to the bracket member; and further includes lift members being movably mounted upon the lift support assemblies; and also includes lift actuating members being supported upon the lift support assemblies and being engageable to the lift member for raising and lowering the lift members; and further includes elongate support members interconnecting the lift support assemblies. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the installing ceiling panel with using ladders of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus which has many of the advantages of the adjustable ceiling panel lifts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art adjustable ceiling panel lifts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus for installing ceiling panels without using ladders.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable ceiling panel lifting apparatus that eliminates possible back strain for the user attempting to lift and install the ceiling panel in the ceiling.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.